Des éléphants roses en patins à roulettes
by AngelTen
Summary: Tout allait bien pour moi. Enfin, tout est relatif. Disons que tout allait relativement bien. Et puis un jour... Patatras ! Au fait, je m'appelle Campbell Bain. J'ai vingt ans, je suis écossais, j'aime les grands pulls extra-larges même si je m'empêtre dedans. Et je suis maniaco-dépressif. Oui, je suis ce genre de mec. Les pilules ne font qu'aider... à oublier...


Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do...

« Il ne faut jamais oublier d'où l'on vient »  
Voici la réflexion à laquelle je suis parvenu lors de mes tribulations dans le couloir de l'hôpital psychiatrique Saint-Jude – saint patron des cas désespérés – signe que j'étais vraiment devenu un cas désespéré. Comme si personne ne s'en était jamais douté.

- Campbell, arrête de t'agiter sur ton siège et attend un peu que George libère ta chambre.

George. Le type qui est passé avant et après moi dans cette chambre de fou. Il porte un nom de yéti. George le yéti. Je souris à cette image, ce qui m'attire le regard rempli d'éclairs d'une vieille dépressive. Je lui tire la langue. Elle me scrute comme si elle cherchait la meilleure correction qu'elle pourrait infliger à un sale gosse comme moi. Mais je m'en fiche complètement et continue à gigoter sur mon fauteuil. De toute manière, il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de me soucier de la manière dont les gens me regardent.  
Il y a quelques jours pourtant, j'aurais prêté grande attention à la manière dont les gens me regardent – c'était quand il y avait encore un espoir de quitter ce trou.  
Mais je le méritais, parce qu'il ne faut jamais oublier d'où l'on vient – et que j'avais oublié que je venais d'ici.

* * *

Il y a quelques mois, quand Eddie m'avait rouvé ce job d'animateur à la BBC Scotland, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais sortir de cet hosto – même si j'y suis attaché, je n'avais pas envie de passer ma vie dans cet endroit. Et pendant un moment, ce fut même réalisable.  
J'avais beau être un cinglé, personne à BBC Scotland n'était au courant excepté ma boss. Mes collègues pensaient sans doute que j'étais une sorte d'excité rempli de café ou quelque chose comme ça (alors que je ne bois jamais de café, non mais ça va pas la tête ? Pour être pire encore que je ne le suis déjà ?). Je continuais de prendre des pilules et tout allait bien. Tout me monde m'appréciait, et j'avais même réussi à avoir une copine – Lucy, une autre stagiaire. J'étais follement amoureux, raide dingue d'elle. Tout allait bien, enfin, presque. Et j'ai cru que j'allais mieux.  
Croire que je pouvais arrêter les médicaments sans conséquences pour ma santé était une illusion. Êre maniaco-dépressif n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut décider d'arrêter comme ça du jour au lendemain. Oh, bien sûr, les effets de leur absence étaient indécelables – le self-control fonctionne parfois – et peut-être qu'il aurait pu fonctionner plus longtemps. Mais je me sentais faire des hauts et des bas de plus en plus élevés ou profonds, dépressif ou excité. J'essayais de me mentir, de le cacher. J'aurais peut-être pu mieux le cacher, si j'avais appris plus tôt à fermer ma grande gueule.  
Car ce qui devait arriver arriva : Lucy m'a quitté. D'après elle, c'était à cause de mes sautes d'humeurs. Quelle ironie ! Elle est venue me voir en plein enregistrement pour me l'annoncer et j'ai réussi à atteindre le summum de la crise : à la fois excité et dépressif. Le tout à l'antenne, évidemment.  
Je me souviens que je n'arrêtais pas de changer de chanson, de parler de plus en plus vite sans que mes paroles aient le moindre sens. Mon cerveau allait trop vite pour moi, et tout le monde paniquait. Même moi, je crois que je paniquais, à l'intérieur de moi, d'avoir perdu le contrôle comme ça. Le reste est flou. J'ai dû être assommé quand l'un des gros bras qui bossait avec moi a fini par me maîtriser. Ou alors je me suis cogné tout seul à une poutre présente là par hasard. Toujours est-il que le lendemain, je me suis réveillé à l'hosto, avec mon père à côté de moi qui parlait avec un médecin d'une possible réintégration à Saint-Jude.

Et me revoilà ici, au point de départ. Avec un an de plus et un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Enfin, j'espère. Un maniaque reste un maniaque, toujours aussi excité et irréfléchi.

- C'est bon, Campbell, tu peux t'installer dans ta chambre. Et c'est bien parce que c'est toi qu'on te la laisse. Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à la reprendre ?  
- Parce que c'est MA chambre.

J'aurais voulu lui répliquer que dans cette vie de merde, un endroit connu, réconfortant rien qu'à soit n'était pas trop demander à notre Dieu tout-puissant, mais je suis déjà sous médicaments pour maniaquerie intempestive, alors autant ne pas en rajouter sinon ils vont finir par m'attacher sous prétexte que je suis un suicidaire. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Mais quand notre vie est pourrie il faut le reconnaître.  
Je jette ma valise dans un coin, balance ma guitare sur le matelas d'en face et m'écroule sur le lit. Je n'ai jamais compris l'usage du lit à côté de toute manière. Habituellement c'était pour poser mon bordel. Ma guitare rebondit légèrement. Je décide de la laisser dormir. Elle aussi a fait un long voyage. Je ferme les yeux et commence à rêver.

Je rêve de Lucy. Ça ne m'arrivait jamais quand j'étais avec elle. Mais là, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est elle qui marche sur une plage de mon imagination. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, son petit visage de souris apprivoisée, ses petits seins ronds trop légers pour mes grandes mains et ces jambes, ces jambes à n'en plus finir... C'est exactement la même que celle qui m'a quitté il y a quelques semaines seulement, et qui depuis n'a plus voulu me revoir sous prétexte que je suis dangereux. Elle a la même expression butée, triste et énervée, mais sans une once de culpabilité. Elle plante son regard noir dans le mien et me lance :

- Campbell, c'est fini entre nous.

Lucy Saxon est une garce. Cette prise de conscience me réveille aussitôt. Heureusement, car j'aperçois la tête de Stuart au dessus de moi. Stuart est notre gardien. C'est celui qui nous maîtrise quand il nous arrive de péter un câble, à nous autres timbrés. Il me regarde fixement, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer quel serait le meilleur moyen de me faire me lever – seau d'eau ou secousses de sac à patates ? - et son expression étonnée quand il voit mes yeux s'ouvrir me fait éclater de rire.

- Salut, Stuart ! Pas la peine de me torturer, je suis déjà réveillé.

Je suis devenu méchant. Stuart n'est pas très intelligent, mais il a un bon fond et je suis nul de le traiter comme ça. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser. Je suis un maniaque, je ne suis pas responsable de mes actes. Mais j'ai perdu mon enfance survoltée à BBC Scotland. A force de fréquenter des gens normaux, on finit par complètement disjoncter.  
Je me lève. Stuart me pousse doucement vers la porte de ma chambre – doucement pour lui, donc mon maigre corps chancelle. Paula, notre infirmière en chef, est là aussi. Tout deux arborent une expression que je ne saurais définir, si bien qu'il est impossible pour moi de savoir s'il s'agit d'une bonne ou mauvais nouvelle. Tous deux me conduisent dans le seul endroit de Saint-Jude où je n'aurais pour rien au monde tenté de remettre les pieds : le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois, le jour de ma première admission à Saint-Jude. Je me souviens d'un homme costaud, assez âgé déjà, autour de la cinquantaine, qui me faisait singulièrement penser à mon père. D'ailleurs, il s'était bien entendu avec mon père sur le fait que je ne sortirais que quand je serais stable. Mon retour n'a pas dû beaucoup lui plaire. Tant pis pour lui : ce n'est pas de ma faute quand même. Enfin, si, parce que je n'ai pas pris mes médicaments, mais il n'avait qu'à prévoir que je ne les prendrais pas. Na.  
Je pénètre dans le bureau en traînant des pieds et prends place sur une chaise. J'ai toujours mon pull extra-large favori, le bleu, orange, jaune et noir, même si un type dans le train pour venir m'a demandé si, pour porter un tel pull, j'étais daltonien ou bien ma mère avait accouché en ayant pris du LSD. J'ai failli le taper d'ailleurs, ce type, mais mon père était là alors je ne l'ai pas fait. De toute manière, mon père a fini par le taper, ce qui en est revenu au même.  
Le directeur coupe court à mes tribulations de maniaque et me tend la main pour la serrer.

- Bonjour, Campbell. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Je pose mes fesses sur une des chaises en face de lui et remarque alors que je suis loin d'être tout seul. Trois autres personnes sont assises à la droite de Mr. Cake (oui, il s'appelle Mr. Cake) ce qui, avec Stuart et Paula, donne un total de sept personnes. Même pour le bureau de môssieur le directeur, ça fait beaucoup, si bien que je me sens étouffer dans cette chaise en plastique inconfortable. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux trois inconnus, et met un certain temps à tilter : il s'agit d'une famille.  
Le père, mince, droit comme un i sur sa chaise en polymère beige, ressemble à un intellectuel politiquement correct tout droit sorti de sa bibliothèque. Il me plaît, quelque part. Au moins, ce qu'i l'intérieur est écrit sur l'emballage : philosophie rationaliste, altruisme bien-pensant et une légère tendance à faire des citations d'auteurs, mais au fond, de la gentillesse mêlée de mollesse. Il n'est pas à interner, mais il est aussi retiré dans sa bulle que n'importe quel fou de cet hôpital.  
La mère, c'est une autre affaire. Elle me regarde avec un tel mépris que je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas déjà métamorphosé en bouse de vache (peut-être que c'est le cas mais qu'elle est la seule à le voir). Elle représente tout ce que je déteste chez une mère, chez une femme, chez un être humain en général : hautaine, sûre d'elle, et surtout haïssant sa progéniture parce que celle-ci ne rentre pas dans le moule de ses désirs pour ses enfants. Ses reniflements méprisants sont alternativement dirigés vers moi et la troisième inconnue de l'équation : la gamine recroquevillée dans la dernière chaise en plastique.  
Je dis gamine parce que s'il faut avoir au moins dix-sept ans pour être à Saint-Jude, elle ne les fait pas et donc ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieille. Elle s'est mise en boule sur le siège, la tête dans les bras, et ses longs cheveux noirs qui coulent de chaque côté de son corps dérobent son visage à nos yeux. J'essaie de m'imaginer à quoi elle ressemble en mélangeant dans mon esprit les visages de ses deux parents vu qu'elle ne daigne pas relever la tête, mais les résultats sont peu concluants et je finis par abandonner. Pile au moment où je me fais cette réflexion, Mr. Cake annonce après un long silence que j'avais à peine remarqué :

- Madame et Monsieur Bones, je vous présente Campbell Bain. Vous vous souvenez, je vous en ai parlé. C'est un garçon un peu remuant mais je vous promets qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Hé, il fait de la pub pour moi ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas un chaton à vendre ou que sais-je encore ! Il a l'intention de me vendre comme un paquet de cigarettes au nouveau goût citron (je les ai vues au tabac en arrivant et elles m'avaient l'air pas mal) ? Je m'apprête à répliquer quand Mr. Cake balance la chose la plus hallucinante que j'ai jamais entendue de la bouche d'une personne saine d'esprit :

- Campbell... vois-tu... habituellement, nous ne mettons pas deux patients dans la même chambre, et surtout pas un homme et une femme... mais c'est juste pour une après-midi, et...  
- C'est HORS DE QUESTION !

Oups. Les mots sont sortis tout seul. Je le sens, ce sédatif, je le sens... Je ferme les yeux et me prépare à la douceur de lance-roquette de Stuart mais rien n'arrive. Seulement la voix du directeur qui tente de rester calme.

- Campbell, pourquoi tu ne veux pas accueillir Mademoiselle Kathleen dans ta chambre pour cet après-midi ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

C'est la triste vérité. Je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui c'est ma journée, mon retour, alors laissez-moi un peu souffler, merde ! Mais comme je ne peux pas dire ça à Mr. Cake, je me contente de la réponse courte. Il fait une dernière tentative pour me convaincre :

- Mais tu sais, vous avez le même âge, vous devriez bien vous entendre... allez, Campbell...  
- Bon d'accord.

Hé, attendez, pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais quel crétin, c'est pas possible ! Déjà, j'ai plusieurs questions. La première : qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je ne veux pas servir de babysitter sans savoir dans quoi je m'embarque ! Mais c'est trop tard : Stuart me flanque dehors avec Paula pendant que le directeur règle quelques détails administratifs avec Mr et Mrs Bones.  
Une fois sorti, je parviens cependant à prendre Paula à part :  
-Pourquoi cette fille est admise à Saint-Jude ? Elle m'a l'air très timide mais... (bon, d'accord, j'essaie d'atténuer la réalité en disant ça) qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
Paula me tapote l'épaule. Comme si l'innocence de ma question la désolait. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?

Je m'allonge sur mon lit sans même la regarder. J'ai à peine bronché quand elle a déplacé ma guitare pour s'allonger sur le matelas. J'étais trop occupé à me demander comme j'allais gérer tout ça. Rentrer à Saint-Jude, alors qu'on n'a pas de quoi se payer sa vie... A côté, organiser la récolte de fonds pour sauver notre radio de fous avait été du gâteau. Surtout que lors de cette époque bénie, j'avais tous les autres pour me soutenir – Rosalie notre compulsive du ménage pour organiser, Fergus pour bricoler les tables de mixage, Francine et sa douceur triste pour calmer mon animation et Eddie, le seul non-timbré, pour gérer tout ça. Je repense souvent à eux quand ça ne va pas – c'est à dire très souvent depuis quelques semaines. Même si aucun d'eux n'est venu me rendre visite entre le moment ou j'ai arrêté de travailler et aujourd'hui à mon arrivée à Saint-Jude. Après tout, ils ont tous leurs propres problèmes. Rosalie est allée dans une résidence spécialisée depuis qu'elle a enclenché sa guérison, et tente de reconstruire son couple avec son mari entre deux bouteilles de désinfectant – elle a une aversion maladive pour la saleté. Fergus est mort. Il a donc lui aussi ses raisons. Il s'est jeté du toit de l'hôpital : il était schizophrène. Mon seul ami, quand j'y repense à présent. Quant à Eddie et Francine... eh bien... c'est compliqué. Pour tout dire, ils se sont mariés. Oui, je vous l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. Et ils sont bien trop occupés avec les démêlés administratifs que cela impose pour s'occuper d'un idiot comme moi.

Kathleen s'assoit sur son lit. En boule, comme dans le bureau du directeur. Ce doit être une habitude. Je sens qu'elle n'est pas le genre de camarade de chambre embêtante, mais son attitude me file le cafard et une boule bizarre au ventre. Ce dont j'aurais besoin, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est de musique. Mais les derniers vinyles sont partis avec la destruction du local dans lequel nous diffusions Saint-Jude – Radio d'hôpital. J'empoigne ma guitare d'un geste distrait et demande, ronchon :

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Elle fait non de la tête. Je décide de chanter la seule chanson que je connaisse par cœur. Ça me détendra peut-être un peu.

_I'm sitting here in a boring room_  
_It's just another rainy sunday afternoon_  
_I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do_  
_I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you_  
_But nothing ever happens and I wonder_  
_I'm driving around in my car_  
_I'm driving too fast, I'm driving too far_  
_I'd like to change my point of view_  
_I feel so lonely, I'm waiting for you_  
_But nothing ever happens and I wonder_

_I wonder how, I wonder why_  
_Yesterday you told me bout the blue blue sky_  
_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree_  
_I'm turning my head up and down_  
_I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning around_  
_And all that I can see is just another lemon tree_  
_Sing !_

_Da, da da da da da di da da, da da da da da di di da da da di di da_

_I'm sitting here, I miss the power_  
_I'd like to go out taking a shower_  
_But there's a heavy cloud inside my head_  
_I feel so tired, put myself into bed_  
_Well nothing ever happens and I wonder_

_Isolation is not good for me_  
_Isolation I don't want to sit on a lemon tree_  
_I'm stepping around in a desert of joy_  
_Baby, anyhow, I'll get another toy_  
_And everything will happen and you wonder..._

Je m'arrête de jouer. J'étais si absorbé que je ne l'ai pas vue s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Elle regarde mes mains gratter les cordes avec une certaine fascination. Je trouve ça gênant. Sous sa frange de cheveux bruns, ses grands yeux me scrutent avec curiosité. Ils brillent comme deux morceaux d'ambre ourlés de longs cils noirs et épais. Magnifiques.  
Soudain, elle réalise que je l'admire et esquisse un mouvement de recul. Je lui fais peur ? Ce sentiment est bien nouveau pour moi. Je ne me souviens pas avoir inspiré de peur à quiconque auparavant. Je me sens bête. Personne ne m'avait préparé à ça. Dans les manuels d'éducation des enfants, ils devraient mettre un paragraphe destinés aux parents intitulé « Apprendre à son fils à se comporter avec les jeunes damoiselles effrayées », histoire de nous donner quelques compétences avant d'être directement plongés dans le feu de l'action.

- Tu veux essayer ?

Je lui propose sans grand conviction d'apprendre à jouer, et, joignant le geste à la parole je lui tends l'instrument. Elle se recroqueville contre le mur. Raté. Mais pourquoi je lui fais peur comme ça ?

- Mais pourquoi je te fais peur comme ça ?

Elle ne répond pas. Ça m'aurait étonné. Heureusement, à cet instant précis Paula frappe à la porte et me délivre du calvaire :

- C'est bon, la chambre est prête !

Elle se lève prestement et fuit la pièce le plus vite possible. Bon débarras, je vais pouvoir jouer tranquille. Mais quelque part dans ma tête, les deux grands yeux d'ambre flottent encore un peu. Comme deux papillons de caramel bleu.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque je me pointe au réfectoire de l'asile, la première chose qui me surprend est le bordel monstre qui règne dans Saint-Jude. A croire qu'un tsunami a dévasté l'endroit pendant la nuit. Je repère Henry, un cinglé que je connaissais de vue lors de mon premier séjour et qui a eu la bonne idée de se caler à l'écart de tout ça.

- C'est quoi ce dawa ? lui demande-je sans préambule.  
- Ah... c'est vrai que...  
- Que quoi ?

Henry ne répond pas. Il est déjà reparti dans sa bulle. Pas très efficace, comme source d'information. Je suis prêt à renoncer à l'idée d'atteindre un jour le buffet pour récupérer un bol de céréales quand la porte du réfectoire claque. Soudain, Stuart déboule tel un shérif dans son saloon et la bataille de nourriture qui venait de s'engager stoppe net. Je surprends même un des fous se statufier dans une position bizarre, une banane écrasée entre les pognes.  
Il n'a même pas eu besoin de gueuler que tout le monde retourne à sa place. J'attends quelques secondes que le silence s'installe avant de me lever et de foncer vers les céréales, parce que j'ai les crocs et pas que ça à faire. Je regarde le lait descendre de la fontaine avec fascination quand je sens une main se coller à mes fesses. Un gyrophare s'allume au dessus de ma tête et je dois me retourner avec une expression pas possible car l'homme pousse un :

- Wow, on se calme. Pas taper.

Il désigne mon bol avec un sourire. J'ai laissé le bouton de la machine enclenché et le lait commence à déborder. Je l'éteins, l'air de rien, et continue de le scruter d'un air surpris. Il prend une pomme, croque dedans et me tend la main.

- Je suis Dave, fait-il avec une voix de gay qui m'agace prodigieusement, presque autant que le fait qu'il se comporte comme s'il ne m'avait pas mis une main aux miches.

J'hésite à répondre. Ce type est bizarre, mais qui ne l'est pas ici ? Je lui serre timidement la main.

- Campbell. Qu'est-... c'était quoi ça ?  
- Quoi, ça ?  
- Cette main aux...  
- Ah... mais... je pensais que nous deux... c'était comme ça, non ?

Il a l'air tellement sincère, tellement innocent que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir et ne parvient qu'à bredouiller :

-N... non.  
-Oh. Dommage.

Et il se casse comme une fleur, me laissant tout seul, sur le cul face à mon bol de céréales.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type encore ?

* * *

Les semaines passent, insouciantes, et l'hiver défile jusqu'à mars où les beaux jours commencent à s'allonger. Je commence à connaître la plupart des patients, les anciens comme les nouveaux. Je me lie d'amitié avec Dave et apprend qu'il est érotomane – il est persuadé que tout le monde l'aime. Et en plus, il est vraiment gay. Ce qui explique pas mal de choses. Mais il est sympa même s'il ne remplacera jamais Fergus et que ses manières avec moi sont un peu bizarres. J'ai aussi une discussion avec Paula, quelques jours seulement après mon arrivée et celle de Kathleen, alors que cette dernière sort en larmes d'un entretien avec le Dr. Reynolds, le psychiatre de Saint-Jude.

- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé, Paula ?  
- Si je te le disais, Campbell, tu en ferais des cauchemars la nuit.  
- Je m'en fiche, je veux savoir.  
- Pourquoi ?

J'hésite. Oui, pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle m'attire inexplicablement ? Parce que j'ai passé l'après-midi à chanter Lemon Tree et qu'elle était la seule à m'écouter ?

- Je l'aime bien, c'est tout.

Paula hausse un sourcil. Elle a vu Kathleen manger toute seule au réfectoire, elle se doute un peu que j'exagère ma curiosité.

- Disons que tu n'étais pas le seul à bien l'aimer, réplique-t-elle d'un ton blasé.  
- Elle a eu un chagrin d'amour ?

Paula éclate d'un drôle de rire, un rire amer que je ne lui connais pas. Elle qui a toujours une voix si douce, et là on sent une pointe de haine dans cet éclat. C'est l'innocence de ma question qui la fait rire comme ça ? Je me sens vexé.

- On l'a violée, Campbell.

Oh.  
Violée.  
Je comprends pourquoi elle a peur de moi.  
C'est juste... un peu trop... J'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un ou quelque chose très fort, d'un coup.

- Violée, frappée, humiliée... Tu ne préfère pas imaginer le reste. Il y aurait de quoi rendre dingue n'importe quelle femme. Mais personne ne peut réaliser... même ses proches ne peuvent pas réaliser... ce qu'un homme a pu lui faire... Campbell, ça va ?

Elle baisse le regard. J'ai tellement serré les poings que j'ai réduit en charpie le cookie que j'étais en train de manger.

-Je... oui, ça va. Je vais juste aller dans ma chambre et... réfléchir.

En vérité, y réfléchir était synonyme d'oublier.  
J'ai laissé le truc se déposer au fond de mon cerveau, mais je ne L'ai plus jamais regardée autrement. A chaque fois, j'y repensais, je voyais presque l'autre, le criminel posé sur elle comme une ombre. Je n'arrivais pas à admettre... c'était comme s'il avait posé un mur entre nous.

* * *

-Tu dois renoncer à cette fille, me dit Sae.

Sae, j'ai fait sa connaissance quelques semaines après être arrivé. Sae, c'est comme si elle était notre grand-mère à tous, et c'est la seule à laquelle je peux confier de tels problèmes en toute sécurité – car Isabel n'a pas le temps, George ne me supporte pas et j'ai pas confiance en Dave.  
Sae. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne paye pas de mine quand on la voit comme ça, une vieille rabougrie et râleuse de bientôt soixante-dix ans qui trafique on ne sait quoi sous son petit manteau gris. Mais il n'y a pas plus énergique, plus gouailleuse et plus adorable que Sae. Et ce qu'elle trafique sous son manteau, ce sont des tickets de loterie. Oui, Sae est accro aux paris et elle n'arrive pas à décrocher de ce qui, il faut l'avouer, est devenu la nouvelle addiction de tout Saint-Jude. C'est moi qui vais chercher les billets pour tout le monde au tabac du coin parce que Paula ne veut pas le faire et Stuart encore moins. Mais ils ferment les yeux sur mes petites évasions tant que je ne rentre pas trop tard et en un seul morceau. J'en profite pour m'acheter des cigarettes au citron et traîner un peu dans les bars pour voir s'il y a des jolies filles – j'ai vingt ans, il serait peut-être temps de songer à perdre ma virginité, eh ?  
Alors j'oublie cette fille, je ma mets dans un coin de mon cœur et je passe à autre chose. Il y a de la vie tous les soirs, il y a des filles dans les bars, pourquoi ne pas juste... se laisser faire...

* * *

C'est donc par une de ces fins d'après-midi bénies que je l'ai rencontrée. George le yéti m'avait accompagné et me surveillait de loin depuis le baby-foot avec un tas de loubards, mais en gros, j'étais tout seul devant ma petite limonade bon marché quand c'est arrivé. Je l'ai tout de suite trouvée super- sexy. Et commandé un grand verre d'alcool – n'importe quoi de préférence.  
Elle s'assied à côté de moi et j'ai déjà l'œil qui chavire. Mini-short, débardeur et lunettes de soleil géantes : j'ai l'impression d'être installé aux côtés d'une grande star. Le fait qu'il fasse dix degrés dehors ne change rien à l'affaire : j'ai eu un grand coup de chaud et je parie que ses hem... chevilles y sont pour quelque chose. A moins que ce ne soit le verre que je vient de m'enfiler – je sais pas ce que c'est d'ailleurs mais ça pique. On va dire que c'est pour me donner du courage. Allez vas-y, Campbell, montre-nous ce que tu sais faire, que ton enthousiasme serve enfin à quelque chose !

- Hem... Salut !

Elle me reluque derrière ses lunettes de mouche et ne daigne pas me répondre. Elle entortille une mèche de ses cheveux de feu autour de ses doigts impeccablement manucurés et commande un mojito. C'est hot, un mojito. Et sa moue boudeuse qui achève de me faire craquer... pour un peu je me laisserais tomber de mon tabouret droit dans son décolleté. A la place, je me fais la réflexion la moins idiote de la soirée – à savoir que, pour une fois, avoir ramené ma guitare n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Je devais faire changer les cordes mais elle changera peut-être ma vie. Je commande un deuxième verre histoire de ne pas trop me souvenir des conneries de la soirée – assumer ? c'est pour les tapettes – et ça tombe bien, parce qu'à partir de là j'étais si joyeux que le reste est dans une sorte de brume inexplicable.  
Je me souviens d'avoir beaucoup rit, beaucoup chanté et raconté beaucoup de bêtises. Elle avait fini par se dérider et elle était aussi belle méchante que souriante. Je finis même par savoir son nom, entre deux Mojitos – le deuxième verre n'était définitivement pas le dernier. Amelia Pond. Un nom magnifique pour une personne géniale. Et qu'à la fin, quand George le Yéti – rhooo, il faut que j'arrête de l'appeler George le Yéti, c'est vraiment pas correct – s'était rendu compte que j'étais définitivement perdu dans le labyrinthe des succubes, enfin de la succube, il m'avait attrapé par le col et on était rentrés à Saint-Jude in extremis. Mais – tout n'était pas perdu – j'avais réussi à obtenir son adresse et son numéro de téléphone. C'était la fiesta dans mon slip avant que minuit sonne.

* * *

J'ai continué à lui donner rendez-vous dans ce même bar, le mardi soir. J'étais un peu moins qu'un petit ami mais un peu plus qu'un chien, et elle était trop belle et moi trop con. Elle riait des frasques que je faisais pour lui plaire et se moquait un peu de moi au passage mais je m'en fichais. J'étais libre, j'étais fier, et j'avais une irrésistible envie de la baiser. Mais c'est alors que vint s'installer un autre rendez-vous dans ma semaine déjà chargée : le film qui fait peur du samedi soir.  
Le film qui fait peur du samedi soir est spécial car, le samedi soir, certains fous sont en week-end dans leur famille déjantée – ou pas. Il ne reste donc que ceux qui ont vraiment été abandonnés comme des loques dans cet asile de damnés. Regarder des gens hurler de frayeur dans une maison hantée sur BBC3 ne nous est donc pas complètement étranger.

- Campbell, tu viens, ça commence !

Je me cale sur le canapé, entre Dave qui mange des chips vinaigre et Kathleen. Dave est comme moi, il en a pas mal rien à foutre et les monstres en costumes ne lui font ni chaud ni froid, mais ça lui donne une excuse pour manger de la junk-food, ce qui m'arrange bien, car je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il vienne s'accrocher à mon bras comme une poulette effarouchée. Et pourtant... Ce devait vraiment être un bon film ce soir-là car les cinq premières minutes me mettaient déjà mal à l'aise. George avait suggéré d'éteindre les lumières pour faire plus vrai et ceux d'entre nous qui étaient les moins stables avaient été exclus de la soirée télé. Ce qui nous avait placés en très petit comité. Peut-être que c'était ça qui avait... à moins que le film n'eut été vraiment bien fait.

L'histoire était banalement effrayante, ou effroyablement banale : une mère dont la gamine est possédée par un démon contacte un prêtre exorciste qui a perdu la foi. Mais au premier coup au cœur je commence à me prendre vraiment au film – et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul.  
Kathleen, Kathleen qui se réfugie là, sous mon sweat... Je suis tellement surpris que je n'ose même pas la faire partir, et mon palpitant qui bat à la chamade et les sueurs froides le long de mes tempes... Je ne sais plus si j'ai peur ou si je me sens heureux, et je n'ose plus sursauter pour ne pas lui faire mal. Je me contente de rester là, immobile comme une statue, trop stressé pour bouger. Je la laisse se nicher dans le creux de ma poitrine, et après quelques minutes nous cessons tout les deux de trembler et je commence à trouver ça agréable. J'ai envie qu'elle reste, j'ai envie qu'elle continue de mouiller ma peau avec des larmes de trouille, et je crois que ça y est, j'ai suffisamment décroché du film pour affronter ma peur comme il faut et la protéger. Elle le mérite, après tout, les démons qu'elle a affrontés sont bien plus destructeurs et bien plus réels. Et le diable, il l'a violée, la petite fille, avant de lui prendre son corps et de lui arracher sa raison à coups de tortures ? Je suis là, Kathleen, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, prêtre chevalier prêt à exorciser tes peurs les plus concrètes.  
Le film se termine, et le prêtre se jette du balcon, possédé à son tour par le démon. Il a donné sa vie pour sa cause.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me sens pas prêt à donner ma vie pour cette cause. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. J'ai une légère préférence pour la poitrine d'Amelia Pond.

* * *

- Tu n'as pas choisi celle qui te fallait, Campbell.

Sae au déjeuner devant notre soupe poireaux pomme de terre, alors que nous remplissons tous deux notre grille de loterie. Je lèche ma cuillère en remplissant distraitement mon papier pendant qu'elle s'épanche sur mes problèmes de cœur.

- C'est comme pour le loto, si tu ne joue pas le bon numéro tu ne risque pas de gagner le gros lot.

Deux écoles s'affrontent à Saint-Jude maintenant que les jeux d'argent y sont devenus un sport national. Il y a ceux qui pensent qu'il faut toujours choisir les mêmes numéros et ceux qui pensent qu'il faut toujours jouer des numéros différents. Et Sae fait partie du premier groupe elle est intimement persuadée que si elle joue les mêmes chiffres tous les jours depuis vingt ans elle finira par gagner. Enfin, pour l'instant elle a surtout perdu et moi aussi.

- Si tu arrêtais d'hésiter entre deux tirages, tu parviendrais peut-être à obtenir quelque chose. Tiens, mets le 42 comme quatrième numéro, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas sorti.

J'obéis. Tirer le bon numéro... C'est vrai que, depuis quelques temps, je joue sur deux grilles différentes, et que je n'arrive pas à choisir entre les deux.

- Et selon toi, c'est laquelle le bon numéro ?

Sae hausse les épaules, ramasse mon ticket et écrit mon nom derrière comme pour ceux des autres cinglés. C'est elle qui se chargera de vérifier le tirage ce soir.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il vaut mieux jouer tout les jours la même série pendant des années que d'essayer un coup une seule grille de loto. Même si tu mettras sans doute plus longtemps et tu perdras plus à jouer tous les jours.

Est-ce que je perdrais plus à essayer d'être avec Kathleen la désespérée ? Est-ce que je vais devoir tenter son numéro pendant vingt ans, comme Sae avec sa grille de loto ? Car j'ai beau me casser les dents à tenter le diable, celle que j'aime est impossible à exorciser.

- Elle n'attend qu'un geste de ta part, fait Sae.

Un geste ou une prise de conscience.

Après ça, je commence à me rendre compte de choses dont je ne m'apercevais pas avant : qu'elle était toute seule au petit-déjeuner par exemple, ou que ma tête le mercredi matin après ma soirée à boire avec Amy n'était pas belle à voir alors que le dimanche je me sentais frais comme un gardon. Mais je crois aussi qu'Amelia Pond, en short débardeur est un appel au sexe alors que Kathleen en jean et sweat extra-large qui cache son corps aux regards est juste un appel à l'aide. Alors je mange avec elle au petit déjeuner et au déjeuner aussi. Et elle commence à m'accepter, à me parler, et je la surprends plusieurs fois à me faire des sourires. Je me sens plus stable, plus... normal. J'ai l'impression de guérir. Pour la première fois, elle et moi, j'ai juste envie... de vivre une relation normale. Pas comme celle que j'ai avec Dave : il me prend pour son petit ami gay s'il n'est pas shooté aux médicaments. Non, juste... une amitié, un lien stable sur lequel je peux compter pour me rendre meilleur... Quelqu'un d'autre que mon père pour ramasser les morceaux quand ça n'ira pas... Je veux juste une camarade, une amie, quelqu'un merde !

- Kathleen...

Nous sommes tous les deux en train d'avaler nos pilules et notre saucisse/purée, et elle n'arrive pas à finir son assiette. Il s'est encore écoulé des semaines, des samedis soirs pendant lesquels je la laissais trouver un refuge sous mon polo extra-large. J'ai envie de lui demander d'être mon amie mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Quel idiot, quel idiot... J'ai faim en plus, arf c'est terrible d'être un garçon ! Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et inspire un grand coup. J'entends presque tous les autres patients masculins me hurler dans les oreilles : vas-y, fonce ! Elle n'attend que ça ! Je ferme les yeux et demande :

- Je peux finir ton assiette ?

* * *

- Et tu compte faire comment pour coucher avec cette... Amelia Pond ?

C'est Dave qui remet le sujet sur le tapis alors que nous courrons tous les deux autour du petit parc de l'hôpital. Le footing, c'était son idée, mais je dois reconnaître que ça détend et que mes grandes jambes me semblent enfin utiles. Il a l'air à moitié vexé que je ne lui en aie pas parlé et je ne comprends pas tout de suite pourquoi avant de réaliser que, dans sa tête, c'est lui mon petit ami.

- Oh, je suis désolé... c'est George le... George Lemerley qui t'en a parlé ? (j'ai failli lui donner son petit surnom affectueux mais personnel).  
- Oui. Et en des termes pas très élogieux qui impliquaient de se faire payer pour mettre ta baguette magique dans son fuseau intérieur. Ce qui m'a amené à déduire que... c'est une sacrée bombe, et il faut absolument que tu la baise, Camp' !  
- Pardon ? – j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose quelque part – Je croyais que tu étais gay, non ?

Disant cela, je double un arbre et il disparaît quelques instants de mon champ de vision. Il me rattrape quelques minutes plus tard et reprend d'un ton essoufflé :

- Je sais faire des exceptions.  
- Ah. Et tu voulais en venir où ?  
- A mon plan infaillible pour que tu réussisses à te faire dépuceler.

Je m'arrête. Il veut que je quoi ? Où ça ? Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, non mais oh ! Je reprends en marchant vite pendant qu'il trottine derrière moi – de l'avantage d'être grand.

- Et c'est quoi, ton plan « infaillible » ?  
- Tu... tu peux ralentir steuplait ?

Je ralentis. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'un érotomane gay a à me conseiller en matière de séduction.

- Tout d'abord, il faut que tu lui achète des fleurs.

Non, sans blague ! Et avec quel argent ? C'est cher, les roses, il faudrait de nouveau que j'arrête de fumer et ça, c'est pas gagné. Il continue comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées :

- Tu sais, tu n'est pas obligé de lui payer une gerbe de roses rouge passion. Prends-en simplement qui te ressemblent, comme... tiens, des jonquilles par exemple.  
- Des jonquilles ? Pourquoi ? J'ai peur de mal le prendre là, Dave !

Pour faire bonne mesure, je me remets à courir mais il me rattrape sans trop de peine. Il est doué en sprint, sans doute une conséquence de sa maladie : il doit passer son temps à courir derrière les victimes involontaires de son amour – ou devant si celles-ci sont moins conciliantes que moi.

- Mais c'est parce que c'est jaune et que ça ressemble à un klaxon et que... enfin, tu sais... tu n'es pas quelqu'un de silencieux Campbell... enfin...

Hé ! C'est méchant ça ! J'essaie de faire des efforts pour être moins bavard et il me compare à un klaxon ! Il doit être persuadé que je l'adore pour me dire des choses pareilles sans penser que je vais me vexer à mort. Ha, mais je suis bête, oui, il est persuadé que je l'adore, c'est sa maladie. Je m'en frapperais la tête contre les murs. A la place, j'essaie de conserver mon sang-froid et réponds :

- Je vais voir. Ça me paraît pas idiot, alors je vais voir.

* * *

J'attends au bar le mardi soir avec une gerbe de jonquilles haute comme moi. Je les ai payées cher mais moins cher que des roses. Et j'ai l'air crétin, aussi. Mais elle ne vient pas. Je l'attends. Elle va arriver. Mais elle n'arrive pas. Mais quel nul, mais quel nul, avoir attendu tout ce temps là pour passer à l'action ! J'étais trop content, trop emballé et j'ai laissé ma chance passer. Pour le coup, j'ai juste envie de m'asseoir là et de laisser le temps passer, peut-être que demain quelqu'un viendra me chercher, étalé sur le comptoir. Oh, mais je me souviens, maintenant ! C'est un test, un test pour voir si j'ai retenu son adresse ! Oh mais oui mais oui mais oui ! Je fonce hors du café à la vitesse de la lumière, abandonnant du coup George le Yéti à son triste sort. Il est encore tôt, à peine huit heures du soir, elle attend peut-être que je la surprenne, que je vienne la chercher chez elle sur ma grosse moto super chouette. Bon, pour la grosse moto super chouette c'est mort mais il me reste les fleurs. Des jonquilles, pas des roses, elle ne s'y attendra pas ! Je fais signe au bus qui passe de m'attendre encore un peu, car l'amour est pressé et l'amour n'a pas le temps.

Zut, l'adresse est dans un quartier assez chic. J'ai néanmoins de la chance : la baraque n'est pas bardée de clôtures électriques et d'alarmes. J'enjambe le minuscule portail – sans faire tomber les fleurs – et atteints ce que je crois être la fenêtre de sa chambre. Oui, j'aperçois sa silhouette à travers les fins rideaux de mousseline. Le chemin qui mène à sa propriété est recouvert de tous petits cailloux, j'ai de la chance ! J'en prends un dans la main et le jette contre la vitre. Son ombre disparaît derrière le mur. Je retente, après tout les demoiselles se font souvent désirer. Je pense à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas sonné et appelle désespérément :

- Amelia !

Elle ouvre enfin sa fenêtre. En robe de chambre, les cheveux lâchés, elle est sexy. Je tends mes fleurs vers elle et souris bêtement. Elle fait la moue boudeuse dont elle a le secret, la moue Amelia Pond.

- Amelia, tu viens ? On avait dit qu'on irait au cinéma voir le film que tu voudras ce soir !

S'il y avait du lierre, ce serait le moment de grimper jusqu'à elle comme Roméo Montaigue. Mais c'est juste un bloc de briques lisses impossibles à escalader. Elle pourrait sauter dans mes bras mais il faudrait que je lâche les fleurs. J'y pense, Dave n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité dans son plan infaillible.  
Elle me sourit. Peut-être se prépare-t-elle à sauter ? Dans le doute, je repère un buisson où jeter mes fleurs pour libérer mes bras. Mais non, à la place, elle disparaît de l'encadrement pour y revenir quelques instants plus tard.

- Désolée, Campbell, mais je ne peux pas descendre.  
- Mais... mais pourquoi ?

Elle a vraiment l'air gêné de ma présence. Et moi qui ai payé mes jonquilles une fortune ! « Choisis des fleurs qui reflètent ta personnalité » qu'il disait. Mon œil, si j'avais pris des roses ça aurait peut-être marché. « Mais c'est qu'elle a une ou deux hésitations » avait ajouté Dave.  
Soudain, une ombre se glisse derrière ses rideaux. C'est grand, et ça a des poings capables de me casser la tête. Le gorille passe son bras en forme de massue autour de la taille de la demoiselle d'un air suggestif. Oups. Abandonnons le navire !  
Elle me fait un sourire désolé que je prends pour du sarcasme et qui m'énerve au plus haut point. J'ai peut-être pas assez de muscles pour ne pas prendre de râteau mais j'ai encore ma dignité. Je me tourne vers elle et son guss et lance, vexé comme un pou :

- T'en a combien, des hésitations comme celui-là ?

Le type tape frotte ses poings et fait craquer ses pouces d'un air menaçant. Il a l'air encore moins commode et encore plus costaud que Stuart. Je crois que le temps est venu pour moi de mettre à contribution mes capacités en sprint.

* * *

Il pleut sur la ville et il pleut sur mon cœur. Je rabats ma capuche sur ma tête et attends le bus, encore abattu par ce que je viens de recevoir. Mes jonquilles plient le cou et imitent ma posture, trempées comme moi jusqu'aux os. La nuit commence à tomber et ma permission est passée depuis longtemps, mais le bus est en retard. Soudain, un parapluie éclot au-dessus de ma tête.

- Je t'ai reconnu à ton sweat, fait Lucy Saxon d'un air guindé dans son tailleur à bas prix.

Je l'examine un instant. Elle ne ressemble plus à la petite stagiaire que j'avais connue à BBC Scotland. Elle est devenue une femme d'affaires méprisante en tailleur et me toise avec son parapluie classieux. Toujours aussi imbue d'elle-même qu'avant, mais avec le costume qui va avec. Elle se penche vers mes fleurs et demande sur un ton qui vexerait un enfant de cinq ans :

- Alors, Campbell, elles sont pour qui ces fleurs ?

L'envie de lui en mettre une me démange mais je suis pas ce genre de mec. Je me contente de lui coller le bouquet dans les mains en lançant :

- Elles sont pour une garce.

Elle me regarde quitter l'arrêt de bus sans comprendre qu'à ce rythme-là, j'avais plus vite fait à pied. Je la revois encore, ébahie sous le déluge, les fleurs jaunes ridicules dans les mains. Lucy Saxon est une idiote. Une idiote et une garce. Surtout une garce.

* * *

- JE SUIS RENTRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !

Je pénètre dans Saint-Jude avec plus de deux heures de retard, trempé comme une soupe et radieux. Paula m'accueille affolée, une serviette entre les mains. Elle me force à enlever mon sweat et me cale la serviette autour du cou. Je me débrouille pour échapper à son étreinte et danse de joie au milieu de la salle d'accueil.

- _We are the champions - my frieeeeeeeeeeeeeends_  
_And we'll keep on fighting - till the eeeeeeeeeend -_  
_We are the champions -_  
_We are the champions_  
_No time for losers_  
_'Cause we are the champions - of the wooooooooooorld..._

- Qu'est c'que t'as Camp' pour crier comme ça, torse nu au milieu du hall d'entrée ? Tu nous fais un strip-tease ou quoi ? s'exclame Dave, un large sourire aux lèvres. Parce que je veux bien me joindre à toi !  
- Il y a que je suis libre, vieux ! L-I-B-R-E !  
- Libre de quoi ? Intervint George le yéti. Non, t'as quitté Amelia ? Tant mieux ! J'avais toujours dit que cette petite était une catin !  
- Je suis libre de mes illusions, messieurs ! Libre de tous ces mensonges sur la gente féminine ! D'ailleurs... Tiens, viens là toi !

J'attrape Dave par le paletot et lui colle un baiser sur la bouche. Je le lâche et il titube. Je continue :

- Et oui, messieurs ! Je détiens la vérité ! Et la vérité, c'est : toutes des garces ! Oui, toutes des salopes, des prostituées, des idiote ! Elles... oups !

Je me prends les pieds dans mon jean que j'essaie d'enlever depuis tout à l'heure et m'étale sur le parquet. Une chute, ça dégrise. J'essaie de me relever et me retrouve face à... Kathleen. L'expression de son visage, entre douleur et colère, achève de me faire redescendre.

- Ah, salut Kathleen.

Elle ne répond pas, et me barre la route de son petit corps frêle. J'ai pas envie de la bousculer, mais il va bien falloir que je passe et cette petite crise m'énerve. Je prends ma voix la plus geignarde, presque le même ton qu'avait employé Lucy à mon égard quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Kathleen, pourrais-tu – s'il te plaît – me laisser passer ? J'aimerais bien aller dans ma chambre.

Elle me fixe un instant, et je sais ce qu'elle va faire même avant qu'elle le fasse. Et pourtant, je ne fait rien pour l'arrêter.  
La claque qu'elle m'assène n'a rien de faible et fait carillonner mes oreilles. Stuart arrive juste à temps pour nous séparer.  
Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Elle était si calme, si timide, si réservée... et elle m'aimait presque... rien à voir avec cette boule de haine pure qui vient de me rentrer dedans. Je vois les larmes de rage s'accrocher à ses cils, et je sens que je suis allé trop loin.  
Je savais que la manie pouvait briser beaucoup de choses, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait casser ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

* * *

- Allez, Campbell, sors un peu de ta chambre !  
- Non !

Je préfère rester enfermé après ce qui vient de se passer. Si je dois croiser le regard de mes compagnons au réfectoire ou dans la salle télé, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le soutenir après l'humiliation d'hier soir. Ou pire, si je dois revoir Kathleen... Mon cœur se serre rien que d'y penser... Oh, il faut penser à autre chose, je dois penser à autre chose... J'empoigne ma guitare et me plonge dans la contemplation du paysage encore trempé par la pluie d'hier. J'improvise ma mélancolie et commence à gratter :

- _Nothing goes as planned_  
_Everything will break_  
_People say goodbye_  
_In their own special way_  
_All that you rely on_  
_And all that you could fake_  
_Will leave you in the morning_  
_Come find you in the day_  
_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out..._

- Campbell ! On va manger ! Allez, arrête de bouder et descends !

J'arrête de jouer et pousse un soupir. Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit moi aussi de faire comme Kathleen, m'enfermer dans ma bulle et pleurer après un traumatisme... J'ai eu mon genre de chagrin d'amour. Personne ne m'a forcé à faire... des choses... mais ça fait aussi mal.

- J'ai pas faim Paula ! Et fichez-moi la paix !

Face à ma mauvaise humeur, Paula n'insiste pas et referme la porte. Exaspéré, j'essaie de reprendre ma chanson du début.

- _Nothing goes as planned_  
_Everything will break_  
_People say goodbye_  
_In their own special way_  
_All that you rely on..._

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit soudain au loin. Je suis sûr que personne d'autre ne l'a entendu, ils sont presque tous descendus au réfectoire. Je tends l'oreille mais rien ne vient. J'hésite à aller voir, on dirait que ça vient du couloir des filles et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit d'y aller. Tant pis, je reprends.

-_...And all that you could fake_  
_Will leave you in the morning_  
_Come find you in the day_  
_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_  
_Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_  
_Everything will change_  
_Nothing stays the same_  
_Nobody is perfect_  
_Oh, but everyone is to blame_  
_All that you rely on_  
_And all that you can save_  
_Will leave you in the morning_  
_Will find you in the day_  
_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_  
_Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_  
_No I cannot get you out_  
_No I cannot get you out_  
_Oh no, I cannot get you out_  
_No I cannot get you out_  
_Everything is dark_  
_It's more than you could take_  
_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_  
_Shining_  
_Shining down on your face_  
_Your face_  
_On your face_  
_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_  
_Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_  
_No, i cannot get you out_  
_No, i cannot get you out..._  
_Oh no, I cannot get you..._

Un bruit encore plus ténu, comme des sanglots étouffés me parviennent. Pas de doute, ça vient de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Je pose ma guitare et me lève.  
Paula a éteint toutes les lumières, et il fait sombre dans ces couloirs presque sans fenêtres. Mais son architecture est très semblable au nôtre, aussi je m'y repère facilement. Je pose mes mains sur les murs et suit le couloir quand mes doigts entrent en contact avec une substance poisseuse. Je sursaute et jette un œil à mes mains. Non, ce n'est pas, ça ne peut pas être...  
Du sang. Du sang sur les murs de Saint-Jude, du sang qui coule et qui suit le couloir jusqu'à une chambre dont la porte entrouverte laisse transparaître un peu de lumière. Je suis fébrilement les traces et pousse la porte. Le rouge teinte comme une rivière le lino gris sur le sol, et des éclats du miroir de la coiffeuse flottent tristement dans la mare de sang. Et au milieu de ce désastre gît le corps inanimé de Kathleen, pâle comme la mort. Ses bras et ses poignets ensanglantés, tailladés à l'aide d'un morceau de miroir qu'elle tient entre les doigts.  
Je hurle des appels à l'aide avec le peu de présence d'esprit qui me reste. Je me revois presser la sonnette d'appel des infirmières comme un fou, parce que je suis un fou. Et les larmes et les cris et l'attente interminable de Paula et Stuart qui n'arrivent pas mais qui arrivent enfin et je suis éjecté de la scène de crime par Stuart pendant qu'on l'éloigne de moi. Collé à un mur, je tends la main mais je ne peux la rattraper. Je veux la suivre, mais Sae et Dave sont déjà arrivés et me retiennent.

- Allez Camp', laisse tomber, fait Dave.

Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber. Je parviens à me dégager de sa poigne et poursuit le corps à travers tout Saint-Jude comme un dératé.

* * *

Je fais les cent pas a travers le couloir devant sa chambre, et n'attend qu'une seule chose : le moment où Paula va sortir pour me dire que je peux rentrer.  
Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ? Je veux dire... Pourquoi aussi violemment ? Elle n'est rien pour moi. Je la connais à peine. Ce n'est qu'une simple camarade de galère dans ce trou à rats. Rien de plus. Elle n'est pas ma petite copine, Amelia est ma copine... enfin était. J'essaie de m'imaginer face à Amelia, étalée par terre au milieu du sang et des éclats de verre. J'essaie d'imaginer très fort. Mais ça ne marche pas. Je n'éprouve pas le dixième que ce que j'ai ressenti face à Kathleen, et que je ressens encore à chaque fois que j'y pense. Mais alors... mais alors quoi ? Je me serais attaché à elle, à ses soirées devant la télé où je la laissais se blottir contre moi, à ces petits-déjeuners silencieux partagés devant nos boîtes de médicaments... Oui, peut-être que oui en fait. Mais de là à parler d'amour... Enfin, elle est peut-être ma meilleure amie jusqu'à présent, mais nous sommes deux cinglés, ça ne marcheras jamais. Non, Campbell + Kathleen est voué à l'échec. Je ne t'aime pas Kathleen, je ne t'aime pas Kathleen, je ne...

- Campbell ? C'est bon, tu peux venir.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, mais Paula me freine avant que franchisse la porte.

- Elle est encore un peu affaiblie et très choquée de ce qui vient de se passer. Alors s'il te plaît Campbell... Montre un peu de délicatesse. Et encore une fois, je te laisse rentrer, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Je pousse la porte aussi doucement que possible.  
Elle est encore toute pâle mais le danger est passé. Deux bandages autour de ses deux poignets me rappellent qu'elle est là parce qu'elle a voulu mourir. Elle me jette un regard qui me transperce de part en part.  
Elle me déteste. Elle déteste tout ce que je représente – un homme, un manipulateur, un imbécile heureux, un irresponsable, un fou furieux, un excité... Elle est trop belle, trop belle pour moi. Je n'ose même plus approcher cette statue de marbre apprivoisé. J'ai juste envie d'aller me tirer une balle pour effacer toutes mes conneries. Elle était là, elle m'attendait et moi je suis allé faire la fête et me casser les dents sur les faveurs d'une pétasse. Parfois j'ai juste envie de... de...

- Campbell qu'est-ce que tu fais ? crie soudain Paula. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !

J'ai commencé à frapper ma tête sur les murs sans m'en rendre compte. Comme un vrai malade. Elle m'attrape par les épaules et j'essaie de m'arrêter avant de me prendre un sédatif. Elle me saisit les poignets et je parviens in extremis à me maîtriser.

- Va lui parler ! s'exclame-t-elle. Va-lui-par-ler !  
- Et pour dire quoi ? Elle... Je...  
- Je ne sais pas moi ! Chante-lui une chanson, puisque tu es un foutu chanteur !

Très bien. Je cours dans ma chambre, même si je sais qu'aucune des chansons que j'ai apprises ne suffira à combler le trou que j'ai fait dans son cœur. Même toutes celles qui existent, dans toutes les langues du monde ne pourront rien pour moi. Je ferme les yeux et soudain elle vient. Celle que j'ai toujours cherchée : l'inspiration.

-_ Sorry angel, sorry so..._  
_I'm waitin' on this empty street_  
_I'm listening this empty beat_  
_You're not on my side_  
_Because of me..._  
_Sorry angel, sorry so..._  
_Sorry my angel, for bein' so... me..._  
_I'm an idiot_  
_a bastard_  
_a loony_  
_Good old me..._  
_But I'm so, so, so in love with you_  
_I just can't, can't, can't stand losin' you_  
_But everithin' goes wrong_  
_Because of me..._  
_Sorry angel, sorry so..._  
_Sorry my angel, for bein' so... Bain..._

Je m'arrête car j'entends un petit rythme frapper en cœur en plein dans mon cœur. Elle s'est levée et me regarde jouer comme la première fois où l'on s'est rencontrés. Je vois ses poignets bandés trembler contre la porte. Je baisse les yeux sous son regard. J'ai envie de rentrer six pieds sous terre.  
Je repose ma guitare et caresse ses bandages avec d'infinies précautions. J'entends son souffle au-dessus de ma tête et ça me calme, ça me calme... Je pose ma tête sur son ventre et sens ses doigts se balader dans mes cheveux. C'est moi qui lui ai fait du mal mais c'est elle qui me console.

- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? je demande timidement.

Je sens au dessus de moi qu'elle fait oui de la tête. Oui, j'ai besoin d'elle et elle a besoin de moi peut-être. Comme... comme... comme nous deux quoi... je ne sais pas, peut-être que je l'aime après tout. Peut-être... peut-être...  
Le téléphone sonne soudain, dans la petite cabine à trois pas de ma chambre. J'écoute Paula qui répond et mon estomac se serre un peu. C'est la mère de Kathleen à l'appareil. Elle a l'air remonté. Soudain, Paula lance à travers le mur :

-Campbell, la mère de Miss Kathleen demande ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre !  
-Dis ce que tu veux.

La porte du petit bureau se referme et j'entends à peine Paula répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière rigolarde passe sa tête à travers la porte de ma chambre.

-D'après Mrs. Bones, tu es, je cite « un petit con prétentieux complètement taré qui ne pense qu'à baiser ».

J'éclate de rire. C'est vrai que ça me correspond plutôt bien.


End file.
